Full Ninja Panic
by Chiyume
Summary: Expect some pretty stupid actions and comments in this half-crack-fiction. No pairings, but some heavy flirting and insinuations. Warnings: Rated M for Language, hinted shonnen-ai, violence and incredible stupidity. Enjoy!
1. The day Chaos came to Konoha

**F****irst off, don't get hung up on the countries and origins of the characters, in this fanfic, everybody speaks English.**

**Authors to this are TigerTearz and Chiyume, two best friends who happen to share a passion for Naruto, anime and fan fiction-writing.**

**No, we are not insane… just special.**

**Expect some pretty stupid actions and comments in this half-crack-fiction.**

**No pairings, but some heavy flirting and insinuations.**

**Warnings:**** Language, hinted shonnen-ai, violence and incredible stupidity.**

**Enjoy!**

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

**The day, Ch****aos came to Konoha**

A crow was scared into the Scandinavian air. From somewhere below the branches it had heard two girls, at the moment howling with laughter while stumbling through the forest over large roots and bog soil. The younger one was positive she would find the way home through a shortcut she just came up with. A shortcut which meant for them to leave the meandering path and head out among the thick coniferous tree's braches.

Ten minutes of walking in a muddy terrain and the laughter had slowly simmered down while the guide of the two was looking around herself with a slight hint of confusion.

"Let's just follow the sun." She said a second later with a voice dripping with confident. "If my calculations are right, we should emerge just behind my house… or somewhere around there…" She was pointing up against the treetops where you barely saw glimpses of the sun.

"Christina, you said you knew the way!" The older girl scolded, suddenly quite worried about the situation.

"I _do _know. This forest isn't so large one could get seriously lost in it anyway. Just chill, I grew up around here!" Reading between the lines the older girl started to get slightly upset with her best friend.

"Did you just say… lost? I thought you'd been here before!"

"Don't worry, I'm awesome at orientation. I don't even need a compass!"

The other remained quiet at the confident proclamation, a silence which was talking for itself…

Her Best Friend…

Was. An. Idiot.

"Isabelle, I know exactly were we're going," Christina assured. "Lets go this way ten more minutes and if we cant find a house by then, we'll turn back."

The words 'turn back' combined with big puppy eyes were enough to make Isabelle's glare waver, slightly at least.

"Five minutes," she bargained. "I'll set the timer." She held up her cell phone.

Christina had an idiot-smile plastered on her face and hurriedly skipped ahead, not really catching her friend's murmuring about how they could've been sitting in front of the latest episode of Naruto Shippuuden now if it weren't for her.

Just their luck: in only these few minutes they had had the time to jump pass a hell of a swamp by jumping on small boulders which was spread around the area. One which Christina almost fell off from because it wasn't quite nailed into the bog. And as the cell phone went off five minutes later, they were still making their way through thick branches and trees that almost grew on top of each other. The sun hadn't been in view since the swamp.

"Ok, your time's up, and I haven't seen a single house, little less _my hand _in the last couple of minutes. Let's head back."

"But there's a clearing up ahead! I can se the sun again!"

Isabelle was about to protest when her foot came in contact with something different than a root. Dirt. Soft, but still not like the watery mud in the bog soil.

Since she was concentrating on the ground she didn't see the branch until the leaves slapped her in the face.

Now her patience was the thing thinning out. She aimed a glare at her friend, only to realise that the spot she had been at seconds before, now was empty.

"Where are you?!" she called out.

"Jeez, don't yell, I'm right here." The younger girl stood leaning against a tree a couple of feet away and true enough, the woods were thinner here compared to the area behind them, but she was still looking around with disappointment and kicking her foot into the dirt with defeat.

"Maybe you were right…" she started "Maybe we should have stuck to the path."

"You think?! Wow Sherlock."

Making a wry face Christina continued, despite her friend's comment.

"I don't know what area we might be in. I haven't seen this many broad-leaved trees anywhere around town. Just the coniferous trees."

"It looks like there should be a path somewhere that way. The ground almost looks stomped." Isabelle said, knowing that she would start shouting at her friend if she didn't get away from her this instant and she started off in the direction she had pointed out.

"Aren't we going back the way we came?" Christina asked, gesturing to the hell they had just left.

"Through _that_? We'd get lost long before we get back to that disgusting swamp. I never should have agreed to this! Let's go find someplace where our phones can get coverage."

Christina pulled out her own phone. True enough; they couldn't call anyone.

To her annoyance, Isabelle's decision turned out to be a good one. They found a path, a narrow road-like thing without any grass growing on it, which also seemed like it had been recently and frequently used.

"We'll get to a house in no time. Keep an eye on your cell phone, if we just can get the slightest bit of reception, at least we can send a message and have dad come and pick us up." Isabelle was the one taking the lead now. Not that Christina complained. After all, _she_ was the one who got them into this mess.

They walked and walked…

And walked.

An hour later Christina asked for a break so they sat down under a tree next to the path.

"You think we're going in the right direction?" She finally dared to ask.

Isabelle glared at her.

"It's no point in turning back now, right? We should keep on walking, and concentrating on finding a house."

"Don't they say that you should just stay put until someone finds you?"

"Lost are we?" A voice sounded behind them.

A man's voice.

A very _familiar_, man's voice.

The two girls scrambled up from the ground and swirled around simultaneously to stare in shock behind them as both their startled hearts were trying to jump up and out their throats.

Before them stood a man, dressed in a bright green spandex-suit, a slightly darker green vest and bright orange leg-warmers. His hair was a jet-black, glistening bowl-cut and he had the thickest eyebrows any of the girls had ever seen.

Or, they had seen them before… just not…like this… for _real_…

There were no words to express the shocked and disbelieving expressions that adorned the two girl's faces. Mouths hanging open and eyes staring widely at the sudden epiphany in front of them.

That couldn't be who they thought it was. There was no way!

The man however, didn't seem to notice that his two beholders were in a state of passive shock at the moment. He gave a glistening smile.

"Don't worry, my young ladies! I, Manto Gai, shall guide you back on your track to civilisation!"

With teeth still sparkling in a wide smile he threw his right arm out in a horribly familiar pose, hand clenched into a fist with the thumb piercing the sky above.

"It's a promise!" he declared loudly.

"Gai, you're scaring them."

The girls swirled around again, this time facing the opposite direction, their eyes locking on another man dressed in a green vest like the other, only he wore black clothes underneath instead of the shrieky green tights the other one had. His hair was silver white; he wore a bandana covering his left eye and a mask hiding the lower part of his face.

He was holding a book in front of him, seemingly reading it with a great interest.

The cover of the book was unmistakably familiar, as was the rest of him.

Christina turned her head from one man to the other, desperately trying to look at them both at the same time, while Isabelle seemed completely unable to do anything but staring at the silver haired jounin in front of her.

Slowly she raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Kaka…shi?" she asked meekly.

Kakashi lowered the book and gave her a long look with his one eye.

"So you've heard of me?"

Both girls nodded and Christina raised her hand and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

"And Gai?" she added questioningly.

Kakashi now lowered the book completely and looked at them.

The two were, least to say, peculiar-looking.

The taller one of the girls was dressed completely in black, from the scarf around her neck to the shoes on her feet. Her hair reached just past her shoulders, had a dark shade of brown and in the right light it looked almost violet at places. Her bangs were awry cut and on its right side it had three platinum-blonde highlights, one of them reaching into the rest of the hair, down to her shoulder.

She wore a silver-studded belt, and it was obviously there only for decoration since it did nothing whatsoever to hold up the trousers which were hanging loosely on her hips.

The other one was slightly more colourful as she was wearing a moss-green coat that reached passed her hips, even though her trousers were black too. Her hair was a bit longer and lighter then her friend's, with red-ish coloured highlights covering the right side.

At home, their clothes were as normal as could be, but in Kakashi's eyes they looked just as weird as Gai's green spandex.

Perhaps even worse.

"Where are you two from?" he asked slowly.

The two friends looked at each other and then turned towards him again.

"Eh… Sweden?" Isabelle said.

"Sweden?" Kakashi shot Gai a quick glance but the other just shook his head.

"Is that your village?"

"No. It's… a country. _This_... country…"

When both men looked doubtingly at them again, Isabelle's hand took a hard grip around Christina's arm and hissed into her ear.

"Where the _hell_ have you've taken us?!"

"I don't know!" the other one hissed back. "We should be around home!"

"Well, obviously, where not! Or do you want to tell me that those two are just a pair of awesomely good cosplayers who just _happened_ to be strolling around in the forest behind your house?!"

"Are _you_ telling me that we're not in Sweden anymore then? We've only been out for two hours at the most and you don't even reach the city border within that time!"

"Well, you said it yourself! There are too many leaf-trees around here! We only have coniferous trees at home!"

A loud hemming-sound interrupted them and they looked up at the Kakashi-person who was leaning against a tree-trunk with his arms crossed over his chest with a brow raised.

"I think that the two of you need to come back with us. You obviously are lost…"

"Thank you!" Isabelle yelled and glared meaningly at her friend who cowered slightly underneath the look.

"…lost." he repeated. "And still you also obviously seem to know who _we_ are." He sighed tiredly. "I guess there's no help for it, the Hokage will not be happy if we just let you go."

"Kakashi! You can't be saying that you were actually considering leaving these two defenceless girls out here in the forest over night!" Gai sounded horrified by the mere thought.

The girls looked at each other. Perhaps now wasn't a good time to tell the two ninjas that they were, not quite _that_ defenceless… or at least, they weren't back home, wherever _home _had disappeared to...

Kakashi shot the girls a quick, slightly amused glance and then turned around and began walking down the road, the same way the two friends had been heading before, the book once again in front of his face.

"Sa, ladies! Let's go!" Gai exclaimed with a wide smile. Isabelle and Christina smiled back weakly and held back a simultaneous shudder as they both could almost _hear_ the –_ching_- sound from the sparkling white teeth.

_t__winzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

The gates were… huge.

Enormous.

Massive.

Red.

And huge.

As the four of them emerged from the forest the two girls stopped and just stared at the construction rising before them.

The scene was so awesomely familiar, even though they had never seen it in real life before, and still it felt as if they had walked the same ground over a million times.

Or to be more precise, _seen_ the same ground over _two hundred_ times.

All thoughts of this being some kind of practical joke set up by one of their friends were immediately discharged.

No one built up an entire city, just for the sake of a good laugh, at least not anyone they knew.

Gai and Kakashi, because there was no longer any doubt that that's who they were, were patiently waiting for them to stop gawking.

"When you feel like you're finished." Kakashi said with a smile, abruptly awaking the two friends from their shocked state and together they started moving again.

As they walked through the arch of the gates they couldn't help but to stare at the sight before them.

Isabelle was staring in awe straight ahead and Christina's head looked as if it was about to spin of her shoulders as she tried to take in every single detail at the same time.

Isabelle tugged at her friend's sleeve.

"Christina... Look…"

"I know. They even have the guard's shed by the entrance." Christina chirped in amazement.

"Not that." Isabelle grabbed her friend's chin and spun her head around.

"That."

Now, here was a big difference between the two of the girls.

Isabelle saw the big things. The whole, the entity, while Christina always focused on details first, building up the image piece by piece.

That's the only reason to how she could possibly have missed what Isabelle had seen immediately.

"Isabelle… There's a mountain."

"I know."

"There's _faces_ on the mountain."

"I know."

"There are no mountains in Sweden."

Isabelle closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, then turned towards Christina, and looked at her with a gaze that practically screamed "are you an idiot?!" at her.

"Christina…" she said, as calmly as she could muster. "I don't think we're in Sweden anymore."

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" Gai was suddenly standing behind them and was looking with tearful eyes at the Hokage monument with one hand on each of their shoulders.

"The Hokage's tower is the most dazzling building in all of Konoha." He sighed happily and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile, Christina's hand had found its way to Isabelle's arm and was now desperately tugging at _her _sleeve.

"Isabelle…"

"I heard it."

"Konoha…"

"Yes…"

They looked at each other.

"You know what?" Christina said with a smug smile.

"What?" Isabelle raised a brow, feeling an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach. A smug smile from Christina was never a good thing.

"Where not in Sweden anymore."

_-__TWHACK-_

"Ow! What did you hit me for?!"

"Because you are so unbelievably thick! Of course we're not in Sweden anymore, you dumb-ass!"

By now Gai and Kakashi were looking at them as if they had suddenly announced that they were going paint the Hokage-monument pink with multicoloured dandelions all over it.

"Ladies… If you don't mind?"

Reluctantly they started moving again, and many stops, gawks and obvious comments later they finally arrived at the Hokage's tower.

They walked up the stairs and into the building, through the slightly curved corridor and soon stood outside a, once again, very familiar door.

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered something to one of the guards posted outside the door. The guard nodded and then Kakashi pushed the door open, but only after first knocking at it politely.

When the door closed I front of them, Christina tugged at Isabelle's sleeve again.

"You think we're in trouble?"

Isabelle shook her head, hardly noticeably.

"Nah… I don't think so… I mean, we haven't really done anything. We're lost… even though we know exactly where we are… Just, act politely. And don't speak more then necessarily." She added thoughtfully.

Christina's tongue had a tendency to have a life of it's own from time to time, and now was not a moment Isabelle wanted it to run amuck…

Actually, it reminded awfully lot about a certain blonde they both knew of very well…

Christina looked at her.

"I'm not stupid you know." She snorted.

"Really? I never would have guessed… But joking aside; _None_ of us are going to speak more then necessary. If the Hokage's who I think it is, we don't want to upset her."

Christina widened her eyes affirmatively.

"Nope."

Then the door opened up again and Kakashi poked his head out. He was smiling, something the girls took as a good sign.

"You can come in now."

They started moving towards the door and Christina leaned in and whispered in Isabelle's ear.

"By the way, I saw one of the guys from the series when we walked up the stairs."

The first thing Tsunade saw when the two strangers entered her office was the taller of the girls jabbing her fist hard into the other's upper arm, making her wince and rub the spot soothingly with a slight pout at her 'friend'.

She glanced at Kakashi, who just shrugged in an 'I-don't-know-more-than-you-do'-motion.

She turned back towards the two girls and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a shadow came leaping in through the open window on the left side of the office.

It did a smooth summersault on the floor and then stood up, facing the desk.

"Baa-chan! How come those guy's outside told me you weren't in when I asked them?" the newcomer huffed.

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples, resting her elbows on the desk.

"Because I told them to, brat. And as you can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

She gestured to the girls, and the figure turned around.

A black and orange jumpsuit, spiky blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes…

Isabelle and Christina had no trouble identifying the young adult standing in front of them.

Naruto looked at them, and blinked in shock.

"Man, what happened to them?"

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

**Chiyume-** Oh, he's in trouble now! –cracking knuckles-

**TigerTearz-** What? Why?? I can fully understand him. Your makeup's not really in class with Kankuro, but I mean… -snorting, barely holding in a laugh-

**Chiyume-** Shut up Imotoo-chan! My makeup's not worse than Gaara's and they're friends! Besides, he was talking about you too…

**TigerTearz-** Hmm, maybe we should have an episode where you meet up with Gaara to exchange makeup-tips. And btw, we're from a different world. Doesn't he have the same right to talk about the way we look as we got the right to talk about how everyone else is dressing???

**Chiyume-** True... But c'mon, Orochimaru's ass-bow IS frickin' hilarious! And so is Sasuke's duck-but hairstyle. You know, "ninja, ninja, duck!" haha!!

**TigerTearz-** Haha, yeah, I actually think we can convince Naruto into participating in those conversations… He would certainly agree about the ass-bow (as do I, btw) and wouldn't it be awesome to teach entire Konoha of that song?! No, wait… poor Sasuke…

**Chiyume –** Hehe, oh yeah. 'Poor Sasuke'? Since when did you start saying 'Poor Sasuke'? C'mon, you love bashing him just as much as I do.

**TigerTearz- **Shut up! Ok, but I'm _trying_ to act politely. Wouldn't be good for us to get into a fight with ninjas I think. --' Not that you would care about that… Am I right?

**Chiyume- **Not the slightest. To piss of Sasuke enough to get my ass kicked by him would be considered an accomplishment on my part. But there will be plenty of time to piss him off later. Now we have to go to stop writing, or we'll never be able to post this crap. If anyone wants to read it at all…

**TigerTearz-** You're right. Well, let's hope. I thought it was funny, but if no one else wants to read it… why post it? Night Nee-chan.

**Chiyume –** We'll see. No reviews, no more chapters I guess…Oyasumi Imotoo-chan.


	2. Of Ramen, Suggestions and Jealousy

**Of Ramen, Suggestions and Jealousy**

A black and orange jumpsuit, spiky blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes…

Isabelle and Christina had no trouble identifying the young adult standing in front of them.

Naruto looked at them, and blinked in shock.

"Man, what happened to them?"

He had his eyes fixed on Isabelle's eyes, correction, her black emo/goth eye-makeup.

As Christina snorted with laughter at what the blond so bluntly just commented, a certain Isabelle immediately saw crimson red. Her knuckles made a sharp uncomfortable sound, tugging at the attention from everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?"

With two decisive steps toward the tall blond, she was soon invading his personal breathing space, scorching his eyes with one look! The whole thing would probably have made Naruto feel threatened, had it not been for the fact that Naruto was no longer a kid and Isabelle had to tiptoe to be able to get in the same eye level as his nose.

Isabelle's seriousness simply made Christina laugh out loud at the scene and Isabelle angrily turned toward her.

"Will you shut up, Imotoo-chan, he's insulting you too! As if this colorblind ramen-freak is in the position of saying anything!"

"B-but Nee-chan…" the younger girl calmed down, but she didn't really know what to say and luckily she didn't have to figure something out.

"No buts! I could very well ask what happened to _him_! Most likely a hit-and-run-encounter with a second-hand-store!" She returned her gaze to Naruto who was now looking down on her with a slight frown.

"Naruto, do you know these girls?" The big breasted Hokage had her full attention focused on the blond ninja.

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Isabelle and the still giggling Christina and then back to Tsunade.

"I've never seen them in my entire life." He said clearly, his gaze returning to Isabelle, who was still glaring daggers at him.

"How did you know that I like ramen?" he asked cautiously. Isabelle snorted.

"Tch. It's common knowledge. Besides, you smell like an entire ramen-shop."

Again, Christina snorted out a laughter but instantly clamped her hand in front of her mouth to stifle it somewhat.

Naruto just looked confused and suddenly Isabelle smirked at him and gave him a nudge in the chest with her index-finger.

"Shut your mouth, dobe. You look like a goldfish."

At the sound of his, by now familiar nickname, Naruto just stared at her, only receiving a secretive smirk back from the brunette.

"Nee-chan…"

"I know, I know. Not talking, got it." Isabelle turned around and walked back to stand beside the other girl, giving Naruto a blunt look when he just kept staring at her.

"Naruto."

Tsunade's voice cut through the air, making the blonde do a startled twitch.

"Hai, Baa-chan?"

"Would you please go stand over there," she motioned for him to stand next to Kakashi over by the open window Naruto had entered through. "Girls, we would really need to know who the two of you are."

"I'm Christina." The younger girl said without delay as if everything now was settled. Isabelle clenched her eyes at her Imotoo-chan's stupidity. Name's of course wasn't the main issue Tsunade was talking about.

"Crazy as it may sound…" Isabelle paused, thinking of what to say next. That they were from a different world? Maybe lying would be better to avoid getting accommodated to Konoha's mental institution. Did they have a mental institution? She didn't know… But on the other hand, they still needed help to get home. If they told them the truth, maybe they would give them a hand figuring out what the hell was going on.

"Crazy as it may sound…" she repeated. "We decided to go for a walk this afternoon, and then we got lost, and now we ended up here…"

"That doesn't sound so crazy." Came Naruto's voice from the window, ignoring the glare he received from Tsunade.

Isabelle looked at him and raised a brow.

"It does when you started the walk in a different world."

Christina did a small giggle. She was obviously entering her tired-mode, which involved a whole lot of giggling and laughing at everything and anyone around her. It didn't do much to maintain the seriousness in the room.

Isabelle glanced at her friend and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Telling her friend to shut up and be serious now would only result in a massive giggle-fit, so it was better to stay quiet.

Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"A different world?"

"Yes."

"You mean… another country?"

"That to. Does the name 'Sweden' ring a bell?"

"Eeh… no?"

"Exactly."

She glanced at Christina again.

"And for the record, we don't have mountains in Sweden." She added, thinking it was better to do it before Christina did.

"So what's _your_ name?" Tsunade asked, locking her eyes onto the obvious leader-girl.

Isabelle looked back.

"Isabelle. And you're Tsunade. Now could someone tell us how the hell we ended up here?"

she glared around the room. This was staring to get boring. Tsunade's office wasn't much fun to look at. "We got lost in Sweden, and ended up in Fire country, which isn't even in the same god damn dimension!"

"Nee-chan, calm down. You're going to piss her off."

"Nee-chan? So you're sisters?"

Kakashi looked at them. They had both basically forgotten that he and Gai were still there.

Christina held up her hands, waving them slightly.

"Not sister-sisters, but… sisters… Not blood sister… friend-sisters."

Tsunade sighed and began rubbing her temples again, closing her eyes.

She had no idea of who these two morons were, and to be honest she didn't have the energy to care right now. On top of it all, the girls seemed to be a bit upset at the moment, and short-tempered, judging from Isabelle. It would probably be better to wait until they had calmed down and could tell them what had happened in a rational way. They didn't seem dangerous, just very confused.

And besides, she needed something to occupy the brat with…

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Until then I'm putting you in charge of these girls. Make sure they are comfortable, give them something to eat and a place to sleep. We'll call for you in the morning."

"Why me?!"

Tsunade glared at him.

"Because you seem to get along so well together. And they already seem to know you quite well."

"We know _about _Naruto, That's a completely different story." Christina interrupted. Isabelle snorted loudly.

"Hmpf, with all that we know _about_ him we could pretty much say that we _know_ him. The only thing I'm wondering is if he's still sleeping with that stupid-ass night cap that look s like a walrus' chewing on his head?

Naruto's face turned white and then a flustered crimson red.

"Oh, so you do?" Isabelle smirked.

"I-I do not!"

"Nee-chan…" Christina cut in.

"What?"

"You're talking too much."

"Yeah, yeah…" She turned back to Naruto, suddenly noticing something that she hadn't been able to put her finger on since the blonde arrived.

"How old are you anyway?"

Naruto huffed and put his hands rebelliously at his sides.

"I'm twenty."

"Twenty?" Isabelle looked at him, eyeing him up and down, making him blush even more before she shrugged.

"I guess that could be right."

"Nee-chan…" Christina groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"If you three are finished with the introductions, I would like it if you would get out of my office."

Naruto instantly tensed up and grinned nervously.

"Sure, baa-chan. Right away… eh.. there's just one thing…"

"_What_?"

"If I'm going to feed them… I need money. My wallet's a little thin at the moment."

"The frog?!" Christina asked in a shocked voice.

"There's nothing wrong with my frog!" Naruto exclaimed, missing out on the fact that the girl knew what kind of wallet he had.

"Brat."

"Huh?"

Tsunade threw him a small pouch that the blonde caught mid air. It jingled suspiciously of coins when he put it into his pocket.

"Now, get out, all of you."

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

"Nice going, sis. We just went from weird to suspicious!" Christina complained when the trio had gotten out from the Hokage office, suddenly feeling a lot more like talking when she wasn't in a crowded room. Isabelle shrugged.

"Can't be that bad, right Naruto?" Naruto gave Isabelle a questioning look. The hostile tone she had used toward him in the office was completely gone and she was now talking to him as if the insults she had thrown in his face only minutes ago never happened.

Christina answered Isabelle before Naruto managed to do anything more than open his mouth, once again leaving him looking like a gold fish.

"In what dimension were you while your mouth floated around in that office? And you're the one who told _me_ to act_ politely_ and not speaking more than _necessary_."

"Well, you didn't shut your trap entirely. I think that's the most I've heard you speak since-"

"**Guys!**"

Naruto had stopped and turned toward the two arguing girls and his sudden outburst silenced them just as effectively as a bitch slap would.

For a while…

"What?" Isabelle asked sounding curious while Christina was looking at the ground and pressed two fingers on each side of her head.

"Ow, my ears…"

"Would you please stop arguing." Naruto said slowly for the clarity.

"We're not arguing." Isabelle said with a frown.

"Naruto, I think you just made me _deaf_!" Christina now held her hands covering the ears completely. Isabelle glanced at her best friend, finding her childishness anything _but_ amusing.

"As if you're one to talk," she snapped at her. "You constantly yell bloody murder for the tiniest things."

"Pleeeease…" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth.

"Anyone's hungry?" Christina, princess of the kingdom Random, shown up happily.

"She's right Naruto, we haven't eaten since… in a while. How about…" The girls looked at each other, both with a glint in their eyes.

"**Ichiraku Ramen**!"

And that's about all it took.

Once they got to said ramen-hut Naruto was smiling brightly and was even snapping back playfully at Isabelle's sarcastic puns about his ramen-obsession.

"It's delicious! How can one not be obsessed with it?" he asked and threw his arms out while taking a seat by the counter in between the two friends.

"Hmm, perhaps other people have more taste then you do?" Isabelle retorted.

"Or maybe I'm just smarter?" came the grinning answer.

"Not likely."

They all sat down and that's when the next famous character made his appearance.

"Oi, Naruto."

"Oi, Ossan!" Naruto grinned widely at the owner who had emerged from a door behind the counter.

"I thought I heard you're voice out here." He looked at Isabelle and Christina, who did their best not to stare.

"You've brought friends today I see."

Naruto wrinkled his nose a little, but kept the grin.

"Yeah. Baa-chan put me in charge of them. I'm supposed to feed them."

The man smiled at them.

"Then I guess I'll have to get busy. We can't let such beautiful ladies starve, now can we?"

Naruto turned toward the two girls.

"So, what do you want?"

Isabelle and Christina looked up at the menu hat hung above the counter and realized that they had a problem.

It was all in Japanese.

"Uhh…" Christina looked at Isabelle. "Can you read that?"

Isabelle shook her head slowly and then raised a hand and patted Naruto gently on the shoulder.

"We'll have whatever you're having."

"You sure?" Naruto looked at her and then back at the menu.

"It's a pretty big serving."

"Then we'll just share one."

"I don't know if you can do…"

"It's all right Naruto." Teuchi said over his shoulder from the stove. "I'll just pour it in two bowls."

"Thank you Ossan!" Naruto rested his elbows on the counter and sighed contently.

Christina turned toward Isabelle and pointed at the back of the oblivious Naruto's blonde fuzz, lip-syncing words like 'Uzumaki Naruto' and 'real ninja'. She then proceeded with flailing her arms around, pointing at the interior of the diner, ('Ichiraku's ramen') followed by pointing to the street behind them ('Konoha').

Isabelle nodded and smiled back at her friend.

She could hardly believe it herself, but she tried to keep it in until they were out of ears-reach so that she could shout it out without being heard.

They were in god-damn-freaking _Konoha_, having ramen at god-damn-freaking _Ichiraku's_, with _the_ god-damn-freaking-fabulous _Naruto_!

This had to be a dream, but she decided that she sure as hell wasn't going to wake up until she at least got to taste the famous ramen of this place!

Christina had stopped flailing her arms around and was looking at Naruto as if she had just realized something.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head and looked at her.

"Why were you were at Tsunade's office earlier? You never got to say anything once you got in through the window."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. Isabelle held back a snorted laughter at the familiar gesture.

"I came to baa-chan to ask for an S-rank mission. I've been wanting one for the last month, but she keeps saying that she's busy or not in when I try to talk to her."

He dropped the hand and returned to slouch onto the counter.

"When I finally got in and she handed you guys to me I thought that I had really gotten it! …But you guys are all right." He ended with a shrug.

Isabelle nudged him in the ribs.

"So, you're disappointed that you got stuck with us then?"

"Heh, no, not really." He grinned at her.

Isabelle's smirk grew wider and she casually leaned in closer and draped her arm around his neck.

"Otherwise, we could always go and stir some things up for you, if you'd like?"

Christina followed her Onee-chan's actions and draped her own arm around Naruto's waist.

"We're good at making a mess."

The girls looked at each other, booth knowing that trying to hold it in would be useless.

"Believe it!" they proclaimed in unison and then fell into a hysterical giggle-attack when they saw the stunned look on Naruto's face at the use of his own catch-phrase.

Isabelle glanced back to see if anyone was looking at them weirdly again and barely cached the glimpse of a pair of sandal-clad feet disappearing behind the wall of the ramen-hut, only to reappear the second after, taking a single step backward.

Then a very well-known black hairstyle and onyx eyes came into view as the person took a step forward and peered his head in through the covers of the ramen stand.

Now, lets make it clear, that the first thing that met Sasuke's eyes, was the fact that there were two completely unknown girls sitting on each side of Naruto, seemingly draping themselves over him. The second thing that met his eyes, was the dobe raising both of his own arms, reaching one of them around the darker girl's waistline and the other over the other, giggling girl's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine like this."

The first thing that met_ Isabelle's _eyes when the raven stepped into the ramen-hut was a hint of red and a pair of clenched fists.

"Usuratonkatchi."

Naruto's body stiffened and suddenly the blonde's happy grin melted away.

Christina, who had yet to discover the newly arrived guest, slowly turned her head around and looked at Isabelle, who nodded silently, lip-syncing a single word:

'_Duck-Butt_'

Christina did a sound between a gulp and a giggle and studiously slowly began lowering her arm from Naruto's waist.

Isabelle on the other hand, only leaned in closer to Naruto, almost hanging on top of him.

"Having fun, dobe?" came to poisonous low voice from behind them.

Naruto turned around and did one of his famous 'oh-I'm-in-such-deep-shit-now'-grins.

"Heh, hi, Sasuke. Heh, what are you doing here? I thought you had a mission?"

Sasuke's glare intensified.

"I got the job done faster than expected. What are _you_ doing here?"

Before Naruto had the time to answer, Isabelle placed her head on his shoulder, a hairs width away from his cheek and said with a slight pout:

"Naru-_chan_, who's this?"

Christina stared at her friend, thinking that she had completely lost her mind.

She knew perfectly well who Sasuke was and this weird stunt she was trying to pull was _not_ making things better! … Whatever reason Sasuke was mad for…

At the emphasized '-_chan_' at the end of Naruto's name Sasuke turned his eyes toward Isabelle.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

Isabelle smirked at him.

"I believe I asked first… Sasuke-kun."

_-__Twitch-_

"Dinner is served, ladies. On the house for Naruto's special friends."

_-__Twitch-twitch-_

At the sound of the bowls being placed on the counter, Isabelle abruptly let go of Naruto and turned toward the steaming food.

"Finally, I'm starving!"

Christina silently picked up pair of chopsticks from the vase on the counter and looked at Isabelle who did the same.

"Itadakimasu!"

The next moment the hut was filled with the unmistakable sound of noodles being slurped down two sets of starving mouths.

Naruto, for once, ignored his ramen. He was way to busy with sweetdroping underneath the famous Uchiha-glare.

"Special friends?"

There was no emphasis, but those two words could have crumbled mountains and frozen seas.

"Heh, I think friends is a little to soon… hehe…he…" the blonde squirmed.

"Really? You looked pretty close to me."

"Jealous much, Uchiha?"

Isabelle threw a quick glance over her shoulder before returning to her ramen-bowl.

Sasuke huffed.

"Tch. Why would I be jealous of a dobe like him?"

"I wasn't talking about him. I was referring to us."

She slurped down the last noodle with a snicker.

"I mean, if you want to hug him that badly, we could always switch."

On the other side of the counter Christina sputtered out half a mouth of ramen over the table and glared at her.

Had she completely lost her mind?!

"Onee-chan!"

Naruto stared at her as well and then hurriedly turned back to Sasuke who had turned red as a tomato in a matter of seconds.

"Eh, Sasuke, this is Isabelle and Christina. Baa-chan ordered me to be their caretaker until tomorrow. They are… foreigners."

Christina turned around and raised her chopstick, waving it lecturing at them.

"We're from another dimension. And we don't have any mountains."

Sasuke looked at her with a raised brow before turning back to Naruto with a questioning look. Naruto shrugged and shook his head, showing that he didn't get it either.

Finally Sasuke seemed to relax and sighed.

"Whatever."

He looked at Naruto again.

"So, where are these two… _guests_ staying?"

"Eh…."

Naruto looked around, realizing he hadn't really thought about that yet.

"My place… I guess?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You only have one bed, dobe."

"I'll sleep on the floor!" the blonde said rapidly.

Isabelle glanced back over her shoulder, but this time she remained quiet.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Christina turned toward the blonde and at the same time sent a meaning look at Isabelle, quietly telling her not to mix any more of her perverted ideas into this.

Isabelle just snickered and raised the bowl to finish off her meal.

"Naruto, aren't you going to eat your food?"

"Oh!"

Naruto quickly turned around to his still untouched ramen and quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks, snapping them in half.

"Itadakimasu!"

It took him less than two minutes to finish his bowl and when he sat it back down onto the counter with a content sigh, both Isabelle and Christina was staring at him as if he had suddenly had grown an extra head.

"That's… fast…" Isabelle marveled.

"Dude… Not even my dad eats that fast." Christina gawked at the now empty bowl.

Naruto grinned and placed his arms behind his head.

"No match for a the greatest ninja in Konoha."

"Hn. Keep dreaming, dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto snarled at the raven.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed again and turned around.

"You're going to sit there all day or what?" he asked and ducked under the white covers separating the dining place from the street.

Naruto only jumped up from the stool and hurried after him.

Isabelle and Christina looked at each other.

It seemed as if the blonde temporarily had forgotten about them.

Then Christina suddenly reached out and gave Isabelle a thwack across the head.

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you know who… wait, of course you know who that was, but why did you have to go and piss him off like that?!"

"Because it's fun! And as if you would have let such an opportunity pass!"

"Well, at least I wouldn't have made any stupid insinuations about him being _gay_!"

Isabelle smirked.

"So? He might be just that."

"You think he is? Get a grip, those are just fanfics! They have nothing with reality to do."

Isabelle's smirk grew wider and she leaned in and whispered in her friend's ear.

"_You_ did _not_ see his face when he walked in on us hugging his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Naruto?"

Christina blinked and then slowly a grin spread across her face.

"_That_ would have been fun…"

Isabelle pulled back again and stood up from her own chair.

"Wouldn't it indeed."

She glanced out underneath the covers at the two young men having a discussion on the other side of the road. Sasuke didn't look to happy with the blond, and Naruto looked as if he was trying to explain something. At least he was waving his hands around a lot.

She let the cover fall back into place again and turned back toward Christina.

"We better get out there before they start scratching each others eyes out."

Christina nodded and turned toward Teuchi and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the meal, Ossan."

"Yeah, next time we'll pay for it."

Isabelle waved at him and then the two of them disappeared out on the street.

They stood there and looked at their so-called 'caretaker' for a while.

Isabelle glanced at Christina.

"Would you like to have the honor?"

Christina nodded and then she turned back to the street and hollered at the blonde.

"NARUTO!! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE _WATCHING_ US?!"

* * *

**TigerTearz –** Some pair we are, huh?

**Chiyume –** Yeah, you're an idiot and I'm a pervert. Yay!

**TigerTearz -** … sand! xD

**Chiyume –** Would you stop that?! Damn, I never should have showed you that fanflash on youtube! It's creepy, knock it off!

**TigerTearz –** "It's from the beach…"

**Chiyume –** SHUT UP!!!

* * *


	3. A Different Kind of BedtimeStory

**A Different Kind of Bedtime-Story**

Sun was setting over the village of Konoha.

Isabelle and Naruto would easily have continued the walk, perhaps circling the village a few extra laps, joking and teasing each other and occasionally joining forces against Sasuke. And had it not been for said, unnaturally moody raven, who constantly kept reminding them all coldly of the fact that they still had to figure out who was going to sleep where, they probably would have.

Christina had started yawning slightly when Sasuke mentioned the word 'bed', failing completely to hide it from the two ninjas and her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sasuke. It's not far to my apartment from here." Naruto suddenly took a sharp left and after five minutes of walking, the girls started to feel like they were almost heading in the opposite direction to where he had been leading them before. None of them mentioned anything though.

"Would you stop that!" Isabelle barked at Christina while suffocating a yawn of her own when she had seen Christina make yet another one.

"I-" the slightly shorter girl made another greedy go for air before continuing. "I can't help it…"

"Well, stop it anyway. Don't you know yawning's contagious?" The sentence ended just in time for her own yawn. Next to her Naruto was mimicking her motions by concealing his mouth before he, _also_, yawned.

"Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. Obviously the _great Uchiha_ never was affected by other peoples' yawning.

Though, merely seconds later Isabelle noticed the unmistakable tension in his jaw from a suffocated yawn.

After a few minutes of silence, sometimes disrupted with random yawns, Isabelle caught Christina glancing towards Naruto. At first she seemed to consider saying something to him, then her own feet was apparently very interesting… but finally her eyes resolutely locked on the blonde. Isabelle wondered: What would be on her friend's mind so important that she would pull back into these mysterious, seemingly serious thoughts?

Christina opened her mouth, almost looking doubtful, but then actually sounding her dilemma.

"So… Are we there yet?" She earned a smack over her head from Isabelle, though this time she didn't question the assault. Instead a fit of not too unfamiliar giggles erupted from the girl.

"It's just around the corner!" Naruto smiled at them.

"Yeah, right." Isabelle skipped in front of Naruto, making him halt by poking him roughly in the chest with her index finger. "You said the exact same thing a couple of minutes ago. How far is it really? I thought you wouldn't like to live to far away from Ichiraku's!"

Christina noticed Sasuke's eye twitch as Isabelle intruded Naruto's personal space-bubble. Of course this only added credibility to Isabelle's theory of fan fictions not being fiction only.

"It _is_ around the corner." Said Sasuke. "Let's get going." Thanks to his short tone, at least no one mistook Sasuke for being in a good mood.

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

The two ninjas knew something was wrong before they reached the front door. No, even before they had started to climb the stairs! It was simply… _too quiet_…

The yawns had ceased.

Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously glanced at each other when the electrifying tension streaming out from behind them became solid enough to make the hairs on their necks stand up straight. It was barely that Naruto dared to look over his shoulder at the two girls. What met his eyes felt… unnerving.

They were walking just next to each other, obviously matching their steps so that both right feet would take the next step forward at the same time. Naruto saw two pair of eyes sparkle with mischief as they looked up at the building they now approached.

He stopped walking. None of the dimension-guests noticed before the younger one walked into him.

"N-Naruto!" Christina stuttered with both surprise and apology in her voice, reminding Naruto of a certain female Hyuuga.

"Ehm… girls?"

"Yes?" came the unison answer.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Again in unison, the girl's answer only confirmed the blonde's suspicions.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a blunt look.

"We're not going a step further before you tell me what the two of you are up to."

The two of them were seriously busted and the revealing look they shared was unfortunately not a privet one.

"Do as the dobe says and I won't force you to sleep on the street." Sasuke was leaning against the house wall just next to a couple of stairs. Probably the stairs they were supposed to climb to get up to Naruto's apartment, if Sasuke didn't stop them.

"But-but… what if it starts raining…stuff?! Like cats! And… dogs!" Christina blurted out. Had Sasuke not been able to form his opinion about that girl yet, now there should be no doubt. She was the complete _idiot_. Not that he was the only one with that conclusion by now…

"I doubt that it will start raining ANYTHING tonight." Isabelle said firmly to her younger sister before turning to the two males with a sigh. "What I think she's trying to say is that… Well… Naruto's apartment… I mean…" Isabelle tried to explain the significance in this matter, but even she had a hard time finding the right words that would describe just how fantastic this situation was for her and her little sister.

"I mean… this isn't just any apartment. His is _the_ apartment! _Naruto's _apartment! Do you have _any_ idea how many people there is in our world who would kill to even get to look in through a _window_ of that apartment!?"

"Though most of them would be girls…" Christina murmured to herself in thought, but of course everyone could hear her.

It was a confused and slightly shocked Naruto who slowly turned his reddening faces upwards, half expecting to see a flock of fangirls outside his apartment, trying to claw their way in through the window.

"Heh-" Naruto made a strange high-pitched sound out of the whole awkwardness before looking back at the two, now also blushing, girls. His hand flew up to the back of his head as a nervous grin took form across his features.

"I- W-what would be so special about my apartment? I-I mean, it's on the top floor and when it rains it can be difficult to sleep and I've got a window that is stuck so when it's hot inside you can't open the window and there's a stain on thefloorfromwhenIdroppedabowloframentwoyearsagosotheflooriskindofgibbousishbecauseIdidn'tcleanupproperlythattimebecauseIwasinahurrytothegrocerystoreastheywereclosingandifIdidn'tgetmoreramenIwouldn'thavehadanyformymidnightsnackthatdayandthenIwouldhavehadatemperthenextdayandweweresupposedtotrainandkakashisenseiwouldhavemademedosomestupidandmeaninglessstuffif…"

Stuttering had quickly developed into rambling and eventually Isabelle could barely make out a single correctly pronounced word from the blond hottie. She was just about to interrupt him in order to make him stop, when the blond ninja abruptly took a face-dive into the street, having a mouthful of dirt which efficiently shut him up. Sasuke was standing behind him, his fist hovering in a not too innocent position making him the main suspect for Naruto's little trip to the ground.

Said blonde was soon on his feet again, spitting and coughing to rid his mouth of the dirt.

"Teme-!" he called out as soon as he could, but Isabelle interrupted.

"The apartment isn't special because of anything else than the fact that _he _lives there."

"Hmpf. Who in their right state of mind would want to look at that mess?" Sasuke snorted. Isabelle smirked at what seemed to be an obvious jealousy from the raven.

"Don't worry; there are plenty of people who would like to look at your mess too."

"Mhmm…!" Christina gave a slight nod and ignored Sasuke's widened eyes before resuming what she had almost forgotten about: Yawning.

"Come on, I'm really tired. Let's go inside already!"

Although Naruto looked like he wanted to know a bit more about this apparently _huge_ fan club he never knew existed, Sasuke was already halfway up the first stairs.

Christina and Isabelle both got to his heals within the matter of seconds, which left Naruto standing out on the street, all alone.

"Hey! This _is_ still MY apartment!"

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

Naruto had a hard time focusing just to unlock the front door. Not that putting a key into a lock and then turn it was something anyone would know how to do by the age of five at least… It was the fact that Isabelle was clawing her nails into his shoulder while pretty much breathing the back of his neck sore that was the problem. When looking over his shoulder at the dark-haired disturbance he finally noticed a constant thumping sound; Christina was making small and rapid jumps on the spot.

Sasuke seemed like he was finally starting to get over that "non"-jealousy now that he could take even Isabelle's intrusiveness less seriously, though it was clear that his intentions did not involve leaving any time soon.

"Ehm, Isabelle?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" She was completely hyped up and kept staring at the key. _So close…_

"I kind of need you to calm down," his eyes flashed over the jumping girl behind them. "both of you, before I dare to let you inside."

Reluctantly Isabelle backed down, sending puppy dog eyes his way.

_3, 2, 1…__click._

Isabelle pounced Naruto's shoulder and pushed past him, shoes flying off while she was still on the move!

"Coming through!" She yelled, even though slightly too late.

Christina hesitantly gave an apologetic smile, while trying not to look as if she was just as eager as her sister to intrude on Naruto's personal life. That however, failed miserably when she forced her way past Naruto as well as he was taking up the entire doorway again.

"Nee-chan!"

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in as he watched the younger girl disappear right after her friend. What _had _he let into his apartment?!

Christina took the sharp turn to get in to the next room from the small hallway, but her hurry took a stop as she crashed into the evening's second back. Isabelle didn't seem to care about the fact that she just barely managed to maintain her balance to avoid close contact with the floor. She just… stood there.

"Ehm, Isabelle…?"

"It's not right."

"What?"

"_This_ is not _right_!"

Christina looked around the room. They were obviously in the kitchen. There was a dinner-table, a couple of chairs, refrigerator, oven and stove, two windows…

"Hang on…" Again she looked around the room they had never set foot in before. Something was indeed wrong.

"It's…" Christina hesitated; making sure that what she was about to say was true before she said it. "Bigger?"

"Yes!" Isabelle freaked. "It's bigger, that's what it is! And the refrigerator's supposed to be over by that wall, and the windows… there's only one window in the anime!"

"What are you two doing?" Came Naruto's voice from the doorway between the hallway and the too big kitchen.

"It's… it's…" Isabelle suddenly disappeared into the other room which they assumed to be the bedroom. Naruto glanced questioningly at the calmer girl while Sasuke came into view behind him. Christina shook her head and smiled at them before explaining:

"It's bigger." Then she too found her way to the next room, from were Isabelle's scream just echoed out loud.

"Isabelle, what's going on?!" Naruto called and followed.

"I told you no one would want to see this mess voluntarily." Sasuke murmured to himself.

One foot inside his bedroom door and Naruto was immediately backed up against the wall. Isabelle glared at close range and the trapped blonde squirmed uncomfortably.

"What did you do to your cozy apartment?" Her breath was on his face as her arm pointed behind her at the messy room.

Naruto temporarily pushed her question aside and slowly put his hands on her shoulder in an attempt to open up some distance between them.

"Are you always talking to people through their nose, or is it just me?"

"The apartment!" she insisted "It's bigger, and you didn't have the couch and…"

Isabelle took a deep breath. In, out…

"Your apartment was _tiny _and _empty _and… and… _it was your apartment_!"

Her outburst over something that obviously was wrong, motivated Naruto to think harder about what she possibly could be talking about. Soon you could almost see how a light bulb appeared and lit up above his head.

"Oh… you're talking 'bout my old apartment! It got too cramped, I moved like two years ago." He smiled satisfied that the whole thing was now settled. But his smile faded quickly as he noticed Isabelle's shocked expression.

"I- ehm… but if you'd like to, we could always visit the old one, though someone else surely must live there by-"

"No!" Isabelle cut him off. "No, this is _great_!"

This time even Christina looked at her like she was crazy. Because without a doubt: she was.

"Don't you get it, Imooto-chan? We're the first people in our entire _world_ to see Naruto's current apartment, _this_ apartment!"

"I thought you wanted to see the old apartment?"

The girl pushed his shoulder.

"Are you blind, deaf _and _stupid?! I _told_ you it's because it's your apartment that it is special! This is the most incredible, unbelievable, brilliant and coolest thing _ever_!"

Things inside Naruto's brain seemed to click and as if time was up, Isabelle was jumping all around like a rubber ball on crack! First she headed towards Naruto's bed and as soon as she got there she jumped over one of the piles of clothes that lay spread out over the floor towards the small bench with the medium TV on it. A quick look behind it and she went over to the couch that stood turned towards the bed and sat down, barely for a second. After she was done with touching the largest furniture she ran around and touched the posters and shelves and everything on the shelves. Christina seemed to have thought it best to keep herself pressed up by the walls to not get in the way of the eager investigation.

"Isabelle! Keep off the shelves, please!" Naruto troubled called out, only barely receiving any response, but at least she hurried away from them… only to look _under_ the couch.

"Isabelle, don't! I haven't cleaned and…"

"What? You got secrets lying around or something?" Christina had crept up next to him with a teasingly smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, that's not the problem here, she- HEY!" Isabelle was currently standing on a stool, peeking over the edge of the highest shelf.

At Naruto's shout she stopped abruptly, not too unlike a cat caught in the middle of a mischievous action.

The second later she had walked up to him and tiptoed to look him in the eyes. She was smiling broadly.

"So, how do we sleep?"

When she only received an almost scared look from the blonde and a raised brow from the raven, she took two new steps and threw herself on the bed.

"Okay, bed's mine then!"

Sasuke turned towards the blonde, not giving him a chance to protest.

"Yes, Dobe, how _are _you going to sleep? There's only the bed and the couch to choose from. Do the math."

Protest failing in mid-air, Naruto too understood the problem.

"It's cool. I- eh, I'll take the floor!"

Christina and Isabelle both rolled their eyes.

"No, Naruto. You take the couch." Isabelle inquired, motioning for Christina to sit down on the bed. When the younger girl sat down at the foot end of the bed the Nee-chan laid down and put her feet in her lap.

"We'll split the bed."

Silence.

"Wh- I mean… You're okay with that?"

"Yeah." Christina gave the bed a measuring glance. "I think it's the same size as my bed, and that usually works out, right?" Isabelle nodded and Naruto shone up instantly.

"Great, then that's settled! See Sasuke, there's nothing to worry about, everything works out just fine."

The bolder one of the girls suddenly gave a smug smile.

"Come to think of it, why would you worry so much about where Naruto sleeps anyway, Sasuke-_kun_?

Sasuke immediately stiffened and glared at her.

"Tch. I'm not worried about anything. Why should I care about where that Dobe's sleeping?"

"Yes, why _would _you care?" came the mocking response.

Sasuke answered her with another glare.

"I know!" Christina suddenly chirped. "It's about his back, isn't it?"

All three other people looked at her with confused expressions.

"His _back_?" Isabelle asked skeptically.

"Yeah! You know, if you sleep on the couch, you might get a back-ache and since Naruto's a ninja, that might keep him from doing his missions!"

She abruptly turned at Naruto.

"But it's okay, I can have the couch and then you and Isabelle can share the bed."

Isabelle stared at her Imooto and she immediately recognized the almost invisible evil glint in her eye when she flicked her eyes back at her and she held back a snicker.

"Yeah, of course!" she exclaimed, not passing up the chance Christina so elegantly had served her. "If it make's Naruto more comfortable he should definitely sleep in the bed! Isn't that so, Naruto? I mean, it will be a bit clamped, but we're both grown ups, right?"

The results were devastating.

Sasuke instantly gave Isabelle a glare matching a swarm of flying daggers and Naruto turned red as a bet, blushing madly.

"That's… very nice of you, but… uhm…"

"Aw, c'mon, it's alright. You've been so nice to us; it's the least we can do."

"Naruto's back is fine. He'll take the couch." Sasuke said coldly and almost shoved the blonde down onto said furniture. "_Right_, Dobe?"

"Yeah! Right! The couch, yeah… I love to sleep on the couch! Actually, I like the couch better than my bed! I'll take the couch!"

The girls looked at each other, and after one of Christina's by now famous yawns they almost telepathically agreed that enough was enough if they were ever going to allow themselves some sleep. Isabelle sighed with a light smile.

"All right. You're an angel, Naruto."

"So, do you have extra pillows?" Christina looked around, almost as if she was expecting the beddings to come flying out of the nearest closet.

"Pillows! Yeah, two or three… pillows I mean. But there's only one cover and one blanket in this entire apartment. Might have an extra duvet cover laying around though if…"

"Nah, a pillow's enough. Do you want the cover or the blanket, Naruto?"

"Don't… the two of you…?"

"We'll_ chare_!" Christina looked at Naruto as if he had dropped his brain in ramen. "What's the matter with you?! We just need pillows for everyone. One bed, one cover. Cover. Or. Blanket?"

Naruto actually rubbed his temples now. He too looked like he was more than ready to go to sleep.

"I'll have the blanket. You take the covers. I'm just gonna get the pillows." Without another word he disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's got pillows in the kitchen?" Christina looked after the blonde.

Soon they all heard four loud bangs that echoed through the apartment.

Isabelle scowled.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Banging his head to the wall?" Christina suggested.

"Wouldn't be a surprise…" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto entered the room again, this time carrying two pillows.

"There. Pillows, done." He said while throwing a pillow on each girl, causing an erupted 'HEY!' from Isabelle and giggles from Christina. He walked over to the Isabelle and ripped the pillow that was in the bed from under her head.

"And that's _my _pillow." He winked, grinning madly at the pouting girl.

"Pillow-fight?" Christina tried half-heartedly, earning a 'duh'-look from her sister.

"No, stupid. Wasn't it you who were tired as hell?!" Her eyes went back to Naruto and she gave him a flirtatiously wink. "Some other night, Baby."

"Are you going to sleep now then?" Sasuke glared at Isabelle who gladly returned the look.

"Why? You gonna rape us in our sleep?" she retorted sarcastically. Christina however, stared terrified at the raven when hearing Isabelle's remark, backing up slightly.

"Sasuke… No..!" she whimpered.

Sasuke's face suddenly paled and he stared at Isabelle just as terrified as Christina stared at him.

"No!" he exclaimed loudly. "That's the most absurd thing I've-I've…NO!"

Isabelle watched in amusement how the so far indifferent raven gradually turned into a stuttering, blushing heap of tomato jelly at the insinuation she had just given him.

"Don't worry, Imooto-chan. If we can't trust Sasuke, then who _can _we trust?!"

Christina literally sank down in her seat as her body relaxed. "Yeah, that is _so right_. Sasuke and Naruto…. Most trustworthy I can think of actually."

"Exactly!" Sasuke agreed.

Isabelle nodded and then she glanced at Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be going home by now?"

Christina looked at him.

"Yeah, or are you going to stay the night to? You know, it's gonna get really, _really _cramped, no matter if you're planning on sleeping on the couch with Naruto or in bed with us."

"I'm not staying the night." Sasuke snorted, a tint of red showing on his cheeks.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

This time Christina was the one receiving the Uchiha-glare.

"I'm just making sure that it's safe." He said slowly.

Christina looked at him dumbfounded.

"Safe? Safe from what?"

But Isabelle knew exactly what the raven was saying…. Or rather, what he was NOT saying.

"Don't you get it, Imotoo-chan? He's just sticking around to make sure it's okay to leave Naruto alone with us. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto's heads shot up and stared at her.

Christina realized where her sister was heading, but acted oblivious.

"Of course it's safe to leave him with us!" she argued. "We're not going to hurt him or anything."

"No, but look at it from Sasuke's point of view. We show up out of nowhere and claim to be from a different dimension and then were suddenly going to stay the night at his best friend's house. I mean, we could might as well be spies or undercover warriors from another country."

Christina shone up at the word 'spies' and thoughtfully scratched her head.

"Well… we are from another country… and technically speaking, we are spying…."

"Imotoo-chan, rummaging through Naruto's apartment is not considered spying. More like…. Research."

"Oh."

Isabelle looked at Sasuke and Naruto who by know seemed ready to bolt straight out of the apartment at any moment.

"You know it's so nice to see two friends care about each other like Sasuke cares about Naruto." Christina nodded thoughtfully.

"I agree, it's a rare sight nowadays…"

"I bet they are spending much time together."

"Yeah, like, they must practically be living together like…"

"Okay, that's enough brainstorming for tonight!" Naruto quickly interrupted and placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke's leaving now, and we need to sleep, so…"

Roughly he spun the Uchiha around and pushed him out the bedroom and through the kitchen, but Sasuke grabbed hold of the doorframe to the hallway and turned around again as if he was going to say something.

He was however interrupted when Christina's voice came drifting from the bedroom;

"Naruto, do you have any T-shirt's we can borrow to sleep in?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who hinged a questioning brow at him.

"Uh, yeah… just a minute!"

He started pushing Sasuke again, forcing him through the hallway and out the front door, ignoring the words of protest from the other boy. Once he was outside, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and hissed menacingly;

"I'll come back in the morning, Dobe and you better be on the couch when I do."

"Yeah, sure, great idea." Naruto said out loud enough for the girls to hear him through the other room. "We'll meet up with you tomorrow, no probs. Good Night, Sweet Dreams and All That!"

And with that he slammed the door shut in the raven's face, locked it and leaned on it heavily from the inside with a sigh.

_Oh God, he's gonna kill me…_

"Oi, Naruto, did you have any T-shirts or what?"

"Oh right, just a second!"

_twinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizterstwinzizters_

"**G****oooood Morning!"**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes just in time to see a whirl of brown hair enter his bedroom through the now open window and land on his bed. The bed Naruto wasn't currently in.

"Hey, Sleepyhead! Rise and Shine!" The intruder sat down on the person in the bed and poked the covers hard for a response which he got in form of a sleepy movement and a small annoyed moan.

"Kiba." Naruto said slowly. His gaze met a pair of brown, suddenly dead serious eyes when Kiba looked over to the couch. The dog-nin's face paled.

"Naruto? How..?"

"Kiba, get down from there _now_!" Naruto hissed.

"Yes, _please do_! You're heavy!" Isabelle's voice came from underneath Kiba. With wide eyes Kiba roughly uncovered the head of the unfamiliar girl.

"Naruto…" he said dumbfounded. "You've got a girl in your bed!"

Naruto stared at his friend.

"I know that."

"And you're on the _couch_!"

"Yeah…? So?"

"_So_?! _Why_ are you on the _couch_?"

"Because the bed is taken. Now get _off_ me before I kick your ass!"

Kiba hurriedly scrambled off the bed and stumbled up to Naruto with a slightly shocked expression. In the bed Isabelle sat up and glared at him with an annoyed frown.

"Naruto…?" the dog-nin said, almost whispered.

"Yes, Kiba?" Naruto looked at the other boy cautiously. Kiba suddenly turned towards him with a huge grin on his face and jabbed him playfully at the upper arm.

"You sneaky bastard! You didn't tell me you had a date!"

"Actually, I didn't have a…" Naruto started, but he was cut off by a loud grumble from the other end of the bed.

"Nee-chan, tell them to shut up."

Kiba's grin vanished and his jaw dropped when Christina's bed-head came into view from underneath the covers.

_Nee-chan?_

_Brain calculating data…_

_Click!_

"Sisters!" he barked out and turned at Naruto again.

"_Sisters_?!"

"Well, they're not really…"

"You had _sisters_, and you didn't even bother to _tell_ me?! I was free last night too, you could at least have let me-mphf!"

Naruto quickly clamped his hand over Kiba's mouth with a slight terrified glance at Isabelle who had quirked an eyebrow at Kiba's outburst.

"Don't go there!" he hissed at the other boy. "It wasn't like that!"

"Mhpfm-phmf!"

"They're part of my _mission_, Tsunade-baachan handed them to me yesterday, I didn't have time to tell you." He slowly released Kiba's mouth and took a step back.

Kiba shoot a marveled look at the two girls and then leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear;

"What the hell did you do to get _that_ kind of mission? You know if there's any left?"

Naruto smacked the other boy across the back of his head with an annoyed huff.

He was just about to tell Kiba what a fucking pervert he was, when suddenly Isabelle stood up from the bed and walked over to the brunet with a light smirk and leisurely leaned on his shoulder.

"Kiba, sweetie, cool down will ya and let Naruto explain."

She let one of her hands travel up and toy with a couple of strands of the brown hair at Kiba's neck. Kiba stiffened slightly at the sudden contact, and the fact that the girl wasn't wearing anything else but a t-shirt and panties didn't exactly help the poor guy.

She glanced back at her sister, who was yet again asleep and added with a low voice;

"But you better keep it down..."

Then she leaned of Kiba's shoulder, ruffled Naruto's hair and walked into the bathroom, gathering her clothes from a chair on the way.

"I'm taking a shower. I'll be right back."

And with that the door closed behind her.

Kiba stared at the door for maybe ten extra seconds before he turned back toward Naruto.

Naruto laughed halfheartedly, knowing that what he was about to tell the boy next would probably earn him the title of city-moron for all eternity, but…

"Well…" he started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You see… They're from another dimension…"

* * *

**Chiyume-** Poor Kiba…

**TigerTearz-** I don't feel too sorry about that pervert...

**Chiyume-** He's not a pervert... much...

**TigerTearz-** justthink what he might have said if Naruto hadn't stopped him!?

**Chiyume-** Oh, I know what he was about to say…

**TigerTearz-** mhm... figures... you're both perverts. perverts perverts perverts... It's embarressing to be around you guys!

**Chiyume-** aw c'mon Imotoo-chan, I know you love it

**TigerTearz-** No way! You're too... perverted! (haha, not mentioning that the site I've got up next to the messenger-window is the latest chapter o "Physical Contact"...) hmmm... why am I reading that again?

**Chiyume-** Because I told you to

**TigerTearz-** oh, right

**Chiyume-** Btw, you still think Naruto and Sasuke's just friends?

**TigerTearz-** ehm... well... I think we shouldn't probe in other peoples affairs... it's one thing when they're animated and/or fanfics... but com' on... this is real life...

**Chiyume-** We'll its a little to late to be thinking about that now, isn't it?

**TigerTearz-** mrf... slightly interesting... and I wanna know what's on the top shelf... I REALLY wanna know...

**Chiyume-** well we just have to find out about that then, won't we?

**TigerTearz-** ok!

**Chiyume-** So waddaya say, should we post this baby now or what?

**TigerTearz-** yeah... lets!

* * *


End file.
